Daycare Days
by twilight ej
Summary: All of the Soulmates are foreced to volunteer at a Daycare because of Ash. The children there aren't exactly angels... Read to hear about all the hilarious days they go through.
1. The First Day

**Hey! I hope you'll like this. I got the idea from BookVampire's story about them being in preschool. So then I thought, well, what if they were the one's **_**teaching**_** it. Anywayz, hope u like it!**

**Ash: You forgot something!**

**Me: What?**

**Ash: do you own the Night World?**

**Me: Course not. But I do own you.**

**Ash: Since when?**

**Me: Since I'm the one with the power to write you out of this story.**

**Ash: oh, right. Just so were clear, LJ Smith owns everything in the Night World. Except me.**

All of the soulmates stood outside the courtroom waiting for Ash to come out. Ash had gotten himself in trouble by spray painting "Ash is the best! And Eric's the worst!" on the Night World council of do gooders (or so he called them). The president of the council was one of Blaise's ex boyfriends,(vampire), so you can imagine how much he hated her. So instead of just punishing Ash, he wanted to punish _all_ of the soul mates just to make Blaise mad. (**I don't know how this makes sense, but lets just say it does :P) **

Ash walked out of the courtroom and everyone ran towards him.

"What did they say?" they were all asking eagerly.

"Well…..on the plus side, we don't have to go to jail," he said, then quickly tried walking away.

Rashel grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't. Tell us what they said," she said, staring him in the eyes.

"Um, well, wehavetovolunte eratadaycarefor amonth," he said, at inhuman speed. Too bad for him, most of them were inhuman.

"What was that?" Mary-Lynette asked him.

All of the inhumans groaned.

"He says we have to volunteer at a daycare for a month," Keller said.

Mary-Lynette kicked him in the shins. Ash winced.

"How could you do this do us?" Mary-Lynette yelled at him.

"I hate kids!" Keller yelled.

"Hey! Don't blame me. Blame the girl with the psychotic ex!" he said, looking at Blaise.

"Well, everyone already hates you," Rashel said.

"Mary-Lynette?" Ash said weakly.

She gave him the hand.

"I can't stand to look at you right now," she said.

"I vote we all throw him into the river! Who's with me?" Quinn said.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright then. Get 'em!" Quinn shouted.

Everyone grabbed him before he could run. They all went to the nearest river, and threw him in.

"I'll get you for this!" he yelled, his fists in the air. Which made him bob under the water for a second. Everyone started laughing their heads off.

"Cannon ball!" Thierry shouted.

All the boys(and Rashel, Kestrel, and Keller) jumped into the water on top of Ash. Everyone was laughing, and screaming "This'll show him!", and there was Ash, gurgling "I'll, *gurgle*, get *gurgle*, you, *gurgle*, for, *gurgle*, this!"

ASH'S POV

We all walked out of the parking lot towards the bright, colorful, and cheerful building. Ha. Cheerful. That's exactly why there were a bunch of kids screaming like bloody murder. Well at least I had Mare. Ha. Again. She still gave me the hand every time I tried to talk to her. I longed for the days when I heard other words come from her lips besides "talk to the hand."

When we all walked inside, we were greeted by a girl who looked like she was 16.

"Thank God you're here. I can finally go home to get all of this glue out of my hair," she said.

"Are they bad kids?" Maggie asked.

"Leave while you can," she said then rushed out, the door swinging behind her.

Rashel punched me in the arm.

"Did I mention that I hate you?" she said.

"Plenty of times," I mumbled, rubbing my arm.

We all walked inside the daycare room, the room suddenly going quiet. Every single kid was sitting quietly on the floor.

"Hello! Welcome to our daycare!" a plump old woman exclaimed. "My name is Ms. Thomas. I'll be leaving, but Gertrude will be here to help," she pointed to an woman in her thirties, who looked like she was ready to bolt.

Ms. Thomas scurried out of the room. Smart woman. The second she got out the door, all of the kids starting screaming, arguing and fighting. Gertrude went to get past me to get out the door. I grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked her.

"Out," she said, as if it were obvious. Well, I had to admit, it was.

"No way. You have to help us," I said.

"Good luck," she said, running out the back door.

"I want juice!" a kid yelled at me.

"Get it yourself," I said.

"No! You. Get. Me. Juice!" the kid yelled again.

"What's your name?" I asked the kid.

"Todd," he said, pouting.

"Well Todd, listen. I'll get you a juice, if you squirt some on that boy over there," I said pointing to Eric. Hey, I might as well get some fun out of this.

"Okay," he said.

He showed me where the juice was, and I got some for him.

"Ash! Help me right now!" Mare yelled.

"Talk to the hand, girl. Talk to the hand," I said, imitating her voice. She glowered at me. Tough love.

I watched Todd walk over to Eric. He pulled on his pant leg.

"What do you want?" Eric asked him.

"I wanna twell you a secret," he said in a cute little voice. If he were fifteen years older, we could be good friends.

Eric bent down to his level. Perfect. Then Todd told him to come closer then…..he squirted a bunch of juice into Eric's hair. Todd ran away sipping his juice box. I gave him a high five.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eric yelled.

I doubled over laughing. I could learn to like daycare.

"WHO DID THIS?" he yelled in Todd's face. He pointed at me. Forget the friendship thing. I hated that kid.

He began stalking towards me. And me? I just couldn't stop laughing.

**So what did you think? Tell me all that in a review! Please. I wanna know if this story is worth writing. If I don't have any reviews, then I won't continue. Plain and simple. So PRESS THAT BUTTON! For Ash's sake. He says he'll love you if you review. No joke. ****J**


	2. The Escape

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Enjoy! :D**

**Rashel: Cough, Cough**

**Me: What?**

**Rashel: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Ohhhh right. I'll say it as soon as you say a cheesy quote about you and Quinn.**

**Rashel: No way.**

**Me: Fine then. I won't say it.**

**Rashel: Fine. I've been in love with Quinn since the moment I tried to kill him. That good?**

**Me: Perfect ****J. Now. I do not own the Night World. LJ Smith does. But Strange Fate is taking an awfully long time coming out…………**

"You. Got juice. In. My hair," he said.

"Technically, Todd did," I said between fits of laughter.

"You are paying for my appointment at the salon," he said.

"The salon? Really?" I said.

Jez came over to us. She took one sniff around then said,

"What smells like pineapple?"

"Oh, it's Eric's new shampoo. He got it at the _salon_," I said.

"Hey. Don't mock me. Pierre says I have hair like the mane of a baby horse," he said. Dignified. Way too dignified.

"Anyways, I have a kid over here who wants her special doll," she said.

"Then get it for her," I said, starting to walk away.

"Oh, of course. Seeing as I know _exactly_ where it is," she said.

"Fine. Must I do everything around here?" I asked.

I walked over to the kid.

"I want my dolly!" she pouted.

"Here you go," I hand her a dinosaur. Hey, beggars can't be choosers.

"This is NOT my dolly!" she screamed.

"Well, too bad," I said, turning my back and walking away.

I felt a thump on my back. I turned around to see the dinosaur on the ground.

"You did _not_ just do that," I said to the girl.

"You're a mean person!" she said.

"That's it. You're gonna pay for that!" I said to her. I started to walk towards her when I felt a lot more thumps on the back of my head. Except this time it was hard. And it _hurt._

I turned around to see Morgread, Quinn, Delos, Galen, James, Eric, David, and Thierry with a bucket of toys in each of their hands.

"GO!" Morgread yelled.

They all began pelting me with plastic toys. I tried to duck most of them, without succeeding.

"This is for the pain your making us go through!" Morgread yelled again.

"For God's sake, they're only kids!" I yelled. I was getting tired of this.

"Ohhh, yes. But evil kids! One of them cut my t-shirt with safety scissors!" Delos said, turning around so that I could see that his t-shirt was indeed cut into strips.

The next thing I knew, all the kids were joining in and pelting me with toys as well. Above all the noise, I could hear that one little girl, screaming,

"I WANT MY DOLLY!"

Meanwhile……………

All of the girls were huddled on the ground of the naptime room. They were all planning on making an escape while the boys made a distraction.

"So I think that we should lock all the doors except one, then run out that one," Poppy said.

"But then Ash could just get out that door," Rashel said.

"Oh! Maybe we could get one of the little kids to do that," Mary-Lynette said.

"Oh yeah! We could bribe them," Jez suggested.

"But who should we hire for the job?" Keller said, stroking her invisible goatee.

"I saw Ash bribe a kid with a juice box. His name was Todd I think. How 'bout you go get him Maggie?" Blaise asked.

"Okay. I'll go get him." Maggie said.

"Hey! Todd! Get your butt over here!" Maggie yelled.

"I could have done that," Blaise said.

"Then why'd you ask me?" said Maggie.

Todd came in the next second.

"Mommy says butt's a bad word," he said.

"Good for her. Listen kid, we need someone to lock a door," Rashel said.

"Go on," he said.

"We're going to make a break for it. We just need someone to lock the door behind us," Rashel said.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Twenty bucks," he said.

"What are you gonna buy with it?" she asked.

"I'm gonna use it for university," he said matter of fact.

"I don't-" Gillian started saying before Jez elbowed her in the ribs.

"Done," Jez said.

"I want my money up front," he said holding his hand out.

"Jez? The kid wants his money," Rashel said.

"Why do I have to pay him?" Jez asked.

"Because it was your brilliant idea," Rashel said.

"Fine," Jez grunted, then handed him two tens.

"So when do I do this?" Todd asked, stuffing the money in his pocket.

"As soon as we run out the doors. You have to make sure the boy who gave you the juice box doesn't get out though," Thea said.

"Okay," Todd said, walking out the door and smiling.

"There's something I don't like about that kid…." Keller said.

"Oh, well. So, I told the guys that when we say 'lollipop', were all gonna run," Blaise said.

"Why lollipop?" Poppy asked.

"Because I said so. Now, let's go lock all the doors," Blaise said.

Ash's POV

They were still throwing toys at me. And I had bruises in places that bruises should _never_ be in. Suddenly I heard someone yell,

"LOLLIPOP!"

Then all of the guys dropped their toys, still leaving the little kids. They all bolted for the door, while the kids were still throwing toys at me. Then Todd came running and locked the door from the outside. He was making faces at me from the other wide of the window, and the glass wasn't very thick so I could hear him perfectly through it.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"Give me twenty bucks and I'll tell you," he said.

This was going to be so easy.

"Open the door and I'll give it to you," I said. This was payback for telling on me about the juice.

He opened the door, came in, and I rushed out. They were all huddeld near the play equipment. I quietly snuck up behind them.

"You guys can't get away that easy," I said.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Todd," Keller said.

I saw Ms. Thomas coming back.

"Well, I'm going back to try and explain why all of you left to Ms. Thomas," I said smugly.

They all groaned and we all started walking back inside.

"I just lost twenty bucks for nothing," Jez complained.

"No, it'll all go straight to his college fund," Hanna said smiling.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I'll give you free cookies if you push that review button and write a review. And if you really want me to, I'll throw in your favourite night world character. Last chance. Offer expires soon………………….**

**P.S Please tell me any ideas that you have. Any at all. I promise to use them at some point in this story, if I like them. And I probably will. Just remember to review……**


End file.
